


After it Ended

by AllegedlyActual



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, Post-Colonization (X-Files), XF Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegedlyActual/pseuds/AllegedlyActual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since the end of the world. It took them by surprise- the apocalypse date came and went, and they were lulled into a false sense of security. When it came, it came fast, and few were prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After it Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @leiascully's XFWC. Prompt- Cities. 
> 
> Written in 30 minutes, no editing or beta.

It’s been a year since the end of the world. It took them by surprise- the apocalypse date came and went, and they were lulled into a false sense of security. When it came, it came fast, and few were prepared. The men involved- the men who started this whole mess in 1947- were dead. Some had died years before. Old age. Cancer. Murder. Suicide. Death was no stranger to the Syndicate. But the rest of them had been foolish. The colonizing force knew their plans, had known all along. Punishment was swift and severe.

Those who survived did so by hiding underground, living in the same way the original virus did- by waiting. When they surfaced, it was with childlike fear, peeking slowly from shelters to emerge onto a new Earth. The colonists hadn’t stayed. They came. They killed. They pillaged. They left.

The few people remaining hid in farmhouses or in cabins away from the former cities for fear the aliens might someday return. It was a fear that would take generations to subside.

But not them. They knew the truth and were unafraid to roam as they pleased. He, finally vindicated, walked with a quiet confidence. She, changed and bitter, but determined, always determined, and loyal to him. They lived in the city.

They had emerged from their shelter and trekked the weary miles back to DC. The roads, as with most infrastructure, were destroyed. They had an ATV for the first few days, but ended up walking the rest of the way. The landscape was a shock at first. Landmarks were ruins reminiscent of Rome- fallen columns and marble piles. They had walked with wide eyes onto the charred lawn of the White House, stopped for a lunch of Spam and dried fruit next to the toppled portico. He had stroked her cheek, pushed red strands of hair from her face. She had kissed his thumb, and told him simply that she loved him.

They found a still-standing house, planted a garden, and scavenged for things they needed. During the day, they worked outside, they gardened, they canned, they survived. During the night, they had long conversations by candlelight. They told stories of before, when life was so complicated and uncertain. On warm nights, they would sleep on the back porch. They could see the stars- so many now with no pollution or city lights to dim them. They knew how fortunate they were, not just because they’d survived the end of the world, but that they had each other. Whatever the improbable circumstances that had brought them together- the dreamer and the realist- now they both looked to the sky and knew the truth.


End file.
